Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari
by An Bouwer
Summary: Un pequeño sonfic (?) bueno en realidad no se se si se catalogaría así. Pareja: 182769. Yaoi.


Hace tiempo que había subido este fic pero una personita me robo la cuenta y elimino todos lo trabajos que había subido…en fin, al final he recuperado la cuenta me pondré al corriente con mis fics :3

Esta historia también va dedicada a la querida autora de Ojos ajenos, White Aconite. En verdad si no ha leído su historia léanla esta muy buena askahdas!

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.

* * *

— Esta noche, vamos a ver las estrellas. —Hablo de repente un castaño interrumpiendo la discusión "amistosa" de sus guardianes. Notando las miradas un poco confundidas de ellos sobre él saco una hoja de papel, donde anunciaba que habría buen tiempo para disfrutar la vista nocturna. Sus amigos sonrieron aceptando la invitación de aquel chico.— Será genial…bueno…yo, etto…yo pienso que los será…

— ¡ESO ES EXTREMO SAWADA! —Grito con emoción Ryōhei alzando los brazos mientras sonreía con entusiasmo.

— Kufufuf~ Tsunayoshi-kun a veces tiene buenas ideas~ —"Alabo" su guardián de la niebla a la ve que acariciaba la cabeza de la chica peli-índigo, que sonreirá un poco sonrojada.

— ¡Maldita cabeza de césped cierra la boca eres un escandaloso! ¡Cállate piña, respeta al Decimo! —Gritándole a boxeador y al ilusionista,— ¡Juudaime siempre tiene buenas ideas¡ –elogiaba a su jefe mientras se cruzaba de brazos y asentía.

— Ma, ma calma —Sonreía un pelinegro intentando calmarlos,— vamos Gokudera cálmate y es verdad Tsuna, eso seria fabuloso —dándole una sonrisa que emanaba confianza.

— Herbívoros escandalosos. —Fueron las palabras de la alondra retirándose de aquella manada, a lo cual hubo otra pelea contra él aunque cierto castaño le veía a distancia.

* * *

Llegando la noche todos se encontraron en la azotea de Nanimori, aunque eso no le había gustado mucho al presidente comité disciplinario, pero aun aceptaba dado a que el herbívoro más pequeño tenía razón. Era una buena vista.

— Dices algunas cosas buenas de vez en cuando. —Todos dijeron riendo, haciendo que un leve rubor coloreara las mejillas de el Decimo.

Todos observaban aquel impresionante paisaje perdiéndose en el, pero lo que Tsuna no sabia era que cierto pelinegro no retiraba la vista de él hasta que Mukuro interrumpió sus pensamientos invitándolo a ver aquella escena junto a él, aceptando el castaño desvió la mirada un poco cruzándose con los ojos negros del otro perdiéndose en ellos hasta que desvió su mirada retirándose de aquel lugar con un simple gruñido bajo.

— Kufufufu~ que pasa Tsunayoshi-kun~ ¿No vendrás~? —Rodeando sus hombros con el brazo lo llevo donde sus demás amigos aunque Tsuna no había notado el tono entre triste y preocupado de su compañero. Dejándose arrastrar por su guardián, de manera inconsciente volteó otra vez... y después ya no podía dejar de contemplar al orgulloso pelinegro que se mantenía alejado de los demás y parecía ignorarle. Aquello le dolió, y si a eso se sumaba el hecho de que él pequeño castaño se encontraba confundido por la vivencia reciente en compañía de aquel guardián, su mente y corazón solo se llenaban de más confusión. Las estrellas no hacían más que recordarle aquello...

…**:::Flashback:::…**

Una noche pasada, similar a esa, en la cual parecía que solo ellos dos existiesen, no en este mundo, sino en un lugar donde las brillantes estrellas eran lo único que necesitaban para contemplarse el uno al otro…

Pero aquel silencio a la vez era incomodo, el castaño no sabia que hacer ya que las ultimas semanas se había sentido distinto con el azabache…como si este le evitara.

— Herbívoro. —Le llamo haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco y volteara a verle nervioso.

— S-si Hi-Hibari-sa-san… —Contesto nerviosamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos y un rubor aparecía ante la vergüenza y timidez.

Teniéndolo frente a él, saco una pluma mostrándosela a lo cual el menor le miro curioso. El pelinegro no hablaba y hacia que cada segundo el corazón del castaño latiera rápidamente.

— Escucha bien que no volveré a repetirlo. —Hablo fríamente viéndole a los ojos,— tu… —titubeo, aquello le sorprendió al otro, jamás había visto a la nube de esa forma por lo que un pequeño temblor recorrió su espalda.— Tu me gustas herbívoro. —Soltó de golpe y sin dejar que Tsuna procesara aquellas palabras sello lo dicho con un tierno beso.

* * *

Ya solo, Tsuna observaba atento un objeto, como si fuese lo mas importante para el. Caminando cerca de ahí el guardián de la niebla observo al joven a lo lejos, llamándolo mientras se acercaba a el noto que este hacia caso omiso a su nombre viendo que el castaño sostenía la pluma de una ave. Era aquella que Hibari le había regalado, recordando un poco un tierno sonrojo apareció haciendo que los ojos del ilusionista reflejaran tristeza.

Lo sabía.

Sabía que era lo que significaba aquello. Había perdido contra la alondra, pero algo dentro de él sabia que su pequeño castaño seria feliz…y otra parte sabía que tal vez él sufriría por aquel amor.

…**:::Fin del Flashback::..**

Alejándose de sus guardianes se acercó al azabache, el cual le dedico una sonrisa rápida dándole permiso para estar a su lado, sonriendo el castaño se paro a su lado comenzando a señalar estrella sonriendo divertido. Perdidos en su mundo jamás notaron la tristeza que invadía a la niebla, él cual se sentía dolido por aquellos sentimientos que sabia jamás seria correspondido y aun mas jamás se los podría a decir a esa persona.

* * *

Ya habían pasado semanas después de aquel suceso entre la nube y el cielo, Mukuro daba un paseo por donde hace tiempo había encontrado al pardo el cual estaba perdido en su mundo con el azabache, al recordar eso su pecho se contrajo un poco sintiendo como si apretasen su corazón, ladeando la cabeza para deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos noto una cabellera singular, al acercarse mas noto su cabeza la cual estaba agachada y su mano limpiaba las lagrimas que no dejaban de fluir, mientras que con la otra sostenía con fuerza el original regalo de Hibari, viéndolo un poco mas se sorprendió. Estaba llorando. Sus ojos se abrieron al notar que lloraba, sin más fue hacia donde estaba tomando levemente su rostro intentando consolarlo, pero este a su vez retiro sus manos dejando ver una expresión de tristeza y dolor.

A la mente de Tsuna solo venían pensamientos de aquel pelinegro que robaba su respiración y a la vez venían imagenes de la familia a la cual tenía que proteger. No podía estar a lado de la persona que amaba por una simple razón. Un heredero. Reborn le había dicho que como jefe de la mafia no podía estar sin un sucesor así que después de que se graduara tendría que casarse, antes de que algo malo pasara. Sus sentimientos no importaban, solo importaba por ahora el bienestar de Vongola. Pero algo que no sabían los demás mas que Tsuna era que si estaba junto a Hibari este podría salir dañado, no importaba que fuera fuerte habían personas tan crueles que harían lo que fuera por hacerle perjuicio. Sin poder hablar simplemente observo al peli violeta, a la vez que la pluma que mantenía firme en la mano poco a poco se iba quemando con sus flamas.

— Eso no es bueno. Deja de llorar. —Intento consolar tocando sus mejillas suavemente, mientras que la pluma se desvanecía completamente. El ilusionista beso aquellas lagrimas de tristeza con sus labios tratando de calmar el corazón del menor.

* * *

Día tras día el dañado corazón de Tsuna era cuidado por Mukuro, después de lo que había pasado entre el castaño y Hibari. A pesar de que aun le dolía al pardo perder a aquel al que amaba sabía que era la mejor decisión.

…**::Flashback::…**

— Hibari-san…yo…yo no puedo estar contigo… —Ahí estaban frente al azabache diciéndole que no podían estar juntos. Viéndole un poco molesto ya que su confusión era mayor. Como podía decirle que no después de haber pasado momentos juntos. El mismo se preguntaba por qué no podían estarlo.

— Herviboro, respóndeme ¿Por qué me dices esto? —El menor simplemente desvió al mirada no quiera hacer las cosas mas difíciles. Al ver su acción lo tomo por los hombros obligándolo a verlo a leso ojos, es castaño se asusto jamás había visto a Hibari así, tan molesto.— ¡Responde Tsunayoshi! ¡¿Porque no?!

Comenzando a respirar agitadamente, no podía decirle la verdad. No quería dañarlo. Cerrando los ojos por un momento calmándose.

— Porque… —Abriendo lentamente sus orbes castaños viendo fijamente al otro,— simplemente no podemos estar juntos...no podemos. Es raro entre dos hombres. — Aquellas palabras hicieron que el ojinegro sintiera una punzada en el corazón pero no se imaginaba que Tsuna se desmoronaba con cada palabra que salía de su boca.— Además de que yo ya tengo una prometida. —El azabache soltó al menor de su agarre bajando la cabeza con tristeza y enojo obvio.

— Entonces...adiós Sawada Tsunayoshi. —Finalizo dándose la vuelta mientras una pequeña ave amarilla le seguía, sin darse la vuelta jamás noto que el mejor caía de rodillas y cubría sus rostro con ambas manos. Las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir por sus mejillas, era demasiado para su corazón.

**...::FinFlashBack::...**

El peli-índigo estaba siempre al pendiente del pardo, rogaba para qué sonriera...quería volver a ver a su Tsunayoshi.

Aquel castaño sabía que Mukuro le quería ayudar y se dejaba, no deseaba sufrir más. Sin poder evitarlo le sonrió, quería darle las gracias por todo lo que hacia a pesar de que no hicieron falta las palabras el ilusionista entendió perfectamente pero, en ese instante Tsunayoshi no supo sí fue una cruel broma del destino o acaso el karma se vengaba de él. Hibari los estaba viendo, observó cada cosa que hacían. Ninguno de los dos volteó a ver al azabache ni siquiera cuando se fue del lugar con expresión molesta.

Así Tsunayoshi Sawada se dio cuenta de que su vida ya no valía la pena sí no estaba con el, su rostro se entristeció y Mukuro simplemente bajo la mirada.

Y así fueron pasando los años dejando un amor de adolescentes. Su primer amor.

Su vida fue continuando, a pesar de que su corazón seguía dañado y triste no se permitió vencer. Sabía que ese era el dolor más grande de su vida pero aun así tenia que seguir por su familia.

* * *

Los años pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando menos lo esperaron los guardianes de la nube y la niebla ya veían a su Tsunayoshi saliendo de la iglesia junto a la que ahora era su esposa. Sus ojos solo reflejaban tristeza absoluta, saber que perdieron el amor de su vida; uno por no confesar lo que sentía y otro por no luchar por el amor que ya tenía.

* * *

El castaño se encontraba frente de a una cuna de color azul mientras sonreía con dulzura al ver el rostro de un infante dormido, era el vivo reflejo de cuando este era pequeño, su hijo. Observando ese hermoso cuadro interrumpió un peli-índigo a lo cual Tsuna le sonrió alegremente haciendo que el mayor se sonrojara y escondiera un presente detrás de su espalda.

— Hehehe ¿Que te trae por aquí Mukuro? —Rascando su nuca por detrás volviendo la mirada hacia él. El ilusionista a punto de responder se encontró con unos regalos muy conocidos para el; un gran peluche con forma de Hibrid y un erizo. El pardo rio nerviosamente al darse cuenta de la reacción de su visitante.— Kusakabe-san los trajo de parte de Kyoya. —Respondió a la pregunta sin hacer mientras sonreía.

* * *

Nunca quisieron volver a sacar aquellos sentimientos hacia su jefe…no querían volver a sufrir por ese amor, a pesar de todo querían ver a su Tsuna feliz.

Pero los azares del destino son crueles para todos y de eso no pudieron salvarse nuestros dos guardianes…su mente solo reacciono cuando se encontraron frente del ataúd de la persona que tanto amaban. Lo último que recordaban era el rostro sonriente del castaño, su Tsuna. Sus pensamientos se nublaron mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba a Lambo llorando, al guardián de la lluvia tratando de calmar a el peliplata…escuchando cada uno de los lamentos de los demás.

Perdidos en su mundo ajeno a los que pasaba, Mukuro y Hibari se alejaban de los demás, apartándose de los sentimientos que no querían demostrar.

* * *

A cierta distancia el ilusionista recordaba aquellos momentos que paso con su amado, reaccionando un poco alzo la mirada encontrándose con algo que hizo que sus ojos se abriesen como platos…era un castaño el cual se encontraba junto a Hibari. Era su espíritu que regreso a despedirse, de Hibari. Su mirada se volvió triste observando a aquel par, sabía que Tsuna jamás le había querido más que como un amigo y a la única persona que había amado era al azabache. Sonriendo levemente por su terquedad se dio la vuelta silbando, a lo cual el usuario de la nube volteo ante aquel acto tan raro viendo a su contrario con expresión de confusión.

Al igual que el pelinegro el pardo se sorprendió un poco volteando de igual forma notando el rostro de la alondra, sonriendo tiernamente al recordar la confesión de ente se acerco al rostro de aquel al que tanto amaba para depositar un beso lleno de ternura para así despedirse y volverse una estrella en el cielo.

* * *

Recordé la emoción cuando escribí esto, incluso me puse a escuchar la canción de nuevo –e igual vi el video, de nuevo-. ;A; Espero que o se molesten por mis horrores ortográficos y mi narración del asco xDD pero bueno~ Nos leemos luego~

Por cierto si qieren que haga una segunda parte me avisa x3

(Si quieren ver el video solo pongan este nombre**:"[YAOI] Katekyo Hitman Reborn MAD - Kimi no shiranai monogatari (1827-69) FullVer [Sub Eng][Sub]**")


End file.
